An Accompanied Destiny
by XJ-0461
Summary: Have you wondered what happened to her after she left the Jedi order? This story covers what life would be like, with a secret admirer.


**Hey guys, this is my first story, and im really excited for it. I just finished reading the AHSOKA book, and I have to say that it was amazing. Then it got me thinking, what would her life be like, with a sevret admirer? This was the idea that came to my head, and now it has come to the paper. I hope you enjoy this story, and please leave likes and reviews. Any correction, advice and guidance will be greatly appreciated. Enjoy!**

 _Have you ever been hurt, like really hurt in your life, by the people who raised you, saw the person you became, and the person you are going to be. People who became like family to you, who you trusted with your life. Then when you needed them most, they weren't there?.._

 _I have, I know exactly what that feels like. My name is Ahsoka Tano, Jedi Padawan under famed Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, well, used to be Jedi padawan. I was just framed for the destruction of the Jedi temple. After being cleared of all charges, I_ _questioned the Jedi after this dispaly of their lack of trust. I questioned them to the point that I actually left them, or am leaving them. I took my first steps out of the temple when a surprise came running._

Ahsoka began to take her first steps away from the order, feeling a new sense uncertainty. She had just finished pushing her former master away, and now she questioned herself even more. Was she really doing this for the greater good, or for her own selfish ambition? These questions and many more flooded her mind, but these thoughts came to a stop when a unfamiliar voice called out to her.

"Ahsoka! Ahsoka!!" called a boy, around the same age as her. She turned around to see that he caught up to where she stopped.

"Thank you for stopping. When I heard that you were leaving, I knew that this was my only chance to speak to you." Ahsoka looked a bit confused, she had never seen this man i her entire time of being a Jedi, and he approached her as if she did know him. But she kept her composure, letting him continue with what he had to say.

" My name is Titus, I came to the Jedi temple 12 years ago when I was the age of 3. I came when Master Qui-Gon Jinn came to my home planet, and took me to the Jedi temple. I have been training to become a Jedi Sentinel, and was given the rank of Padawan 6 months ago. The reason why I wanted to talk to you was that I need to tell you something. Ever since i saw you go under the tutelage of Master Skywalker, I've..." He trailed off with the words he was going to say, probably due to his nervousness, Ahsoka thought. She found that kinda cute. He began to turn very red. " I've taken a sorta.. Interest in you, and your exploits. Being able to watch battlefield tactics and how Jedi respond to different situations, I was able to see everyone of your missions that have ever been logged."

Ahsoka didn't know how to react to what she just heard come this humans mouth. "So you're telling me that you've "watched" me during your studies, or to put in better words, watched me for your studies?" She could tell that Titus was ashamed for what he did, she felt a little better knowing that. But that compassion didn't completely overlook the fact that he'd been spying on her.

"Yes.. I have been.." Looking completely ashamed of himself. He knew that he was burning up, both inside and out. "But I have to tell you, idk if this will help my situation any better, but you really are a fantastic Jedi. Or were.. I really love learning about when the Republic/Jedi first began, and there aren't many people from the past that have inspired me like you have." Hoping that some sort of appreciation would come from her, he looked in her eyes to show that he truly meant what he said. This came as a surprise to Ahsoka, she thought about what to say next, still puzzled by this whole encounter.

"Well thank you for your kindness and your honesty. But i still don't know why you came out here to see me?" Trying to sound as confident as she could, because she was interested in where this conversation could lead.

"Well I came to ask.." He stopped ever quietly, again Ahsoka knew that he was nervous, she could feel his heart racing, and his face was redder than before

"I came to ask, if I could come with you?.. I know it sounds crazy, but please hear me out." Ahsoka was taken by complete surprise. Not only had this stranger just told her that he'd been watching her missions, but niw he asked if he could leave with her?

"I uh.." Ahsoka couldn't find any words before he beagn to speak again.

"Please Ahsoka. I know that you don't know me really well, and you probably don't trust me, and you have no reason to. But I please ask that you consider me. Recently i have been studying ancient texts from the Mandalorian Wars and the Jedi Civil War, and I have began to see the faults not just inthe Sith code and ideology, but also in the Jedi code as well." Ahsoka was baffled by the knowledge that was just laid before her, trying to keep her composure while she was thinking. "And when I heard that you were leaving the Jedi order, I knew that it was the force reassuring me of what I was thinking, and what I had to do."

Ahsoka began to think, should Titus accompany her? No, this was her destiny alone, she had to go on her own, find herself. But she couldn't push away the sincerity that Titus was showing with his words. He felt strongly about going with her, she knew that. But was still in doubt of this accompaniment that was suddenly sprung apon her. She couldn't deny that she would enjoy the company that he'd give, and her interest was sparked about getting to know him better, and he seemed like he could take care of himself, if there was a need to do so. She thought of all this as he waited for her response. Ahsoka could feel his uneasiness, he hoped that she would allow him to join her.

"If you came with me, you know that it'd be a struggle everyday. Nothing would be guaranteed." She saw as his expressions became filled woth joy and excitement as she continued to speak.

"You would have to give up your lightsaber, and we'd have to live without the force, so that people don't exclude us from their society. We probably will have to live on the run, so no Jedi or Sith came looking for us."

Titus excitedly answered "I understand, I accept any task or struggle that will come with my, our decision. As long as I get to be with you. I promise that I will do everything I can to protect you, and maybe even teach you some things that i've learned from my master and ancient holocrons. Though it will probably be you protecting me in most cases. And if you were ever to give me lessons, correction, or advice, I will gladly accept anything you have to offer."

Ahsoka was humbled by the words he spoke. She sensed that he spoke that truth, whole heartedly in fact. She was glad that Titus came to speak with her, and now to accompany her on her, "their" destiny together.

Titus took hold of his lightsaber, he turned it on to reveal a glorious yellow light. He wasn't lying when he saud he wanted to become a Sentinel.

"I guess I won't be needing this anymore." He stabbed his light saber into the temple sement. "Hope it doesn't fall through the ground!" Finishing that statement with a smile on his face.

"I think I regret this accompaniment in the future." She thought to herself jokingly.


End file.
